


Summoned Love

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoned Love

Poppaea had known instantly when she was summoned from her rooms that something was wrong. She had known, also, that it had to be Barbara, the woman had a tendency to arrive either in need or when Poppaea had need of her after all. The Doctor had emerged first this time, pleading with Poppaea to take Barbara in for a while, she was sleepless and in agony from some unknown illness. Poppaea had agreed instantly, taking the slim woman from her companion quickly, taking Barbara to her bed, summoning Locusta and seeing to it that Locusta's girl was also to stay, she had a feeling the girl Vicki would not leave Barbara's side unless to be with Locusta and help. A week later and Barbara was well at least, her friend was sleeping soundly with Locusta watching over her and Poppaea watched as Barbara woke from another night's sleep. 

"Are you well, Barbara my dear..."  
Barbara smiled softly at her and held out a hand to her. Poppaea smiled and went to her, taking her hand, kissing it softly. Barbara murred and pulled the bed clothes aside to reveal her naked body and slid out of bed.

"Let’s go somewhere else..."  
"The gardens? They are quite ripe with fruit these days?"  
"Sounds delightful.... I assume Togas are...optional?"  
"Togas are banned in the garden, especially for you Barbara dear."

Poppaea teased, kissing her sweetly.   
"I like that rule… so shall we got for a nice...naked walk in the garden Poppaea my darling?"  
"Sounds delightful."

Poppaea smiled, stripping herself of her clothing and moving to once again join Barbara as they walked. Barbara purred as she took one of Poppaea's hands in hers and they walked proudly naked into the garden. Poppaea had smiled, kissing her hand gently. 

"I have missed you, Barbara, my sweet."  
Barbara smiled and kissed Poppaea's hand.

"I missed you too Poppy dearest…"  
"At least I have you back now."

Poppaea smiled, moving to pull Barbara closer, off the path and over grass. 

"Come, we should shelter."  
Barbara smiled and let Poppaea lead her to where ever she wished. Poppaea smiled, guiding Barbara to the shelter of an old Olive tree, one she had planted the day she moved in. 

"Sit, my darling."  
Barbara smiled and sat on the grass beside Poppaea. Poppaea smiled, moving to stroke Barbara's cheek softly. 

"My Barbara... so delicate."  
Barbara purred softly and smiled. She looked around the garden at the other naked ladies walking around.

"Mmmmmm such a beautiful place Poppaea."  
"Designed solely for the use of women."  
"Did you design it?"  
"With some help..."  
"Mmmm whose help? And what...activities happen in this garden?"

Barbara asked nestling closer to Poppaea.   
"Locusta... She's fairly close with your little Vicki."

Poppaea paused then smiled. 

"Mostly... love-making, although occasionally girls do ask to 'join the fun'."  
"How divinely erotic.... I always fantasied about being made love to by a group of women you know....5 or 6 all at once."  
"Well, you have already had three..."  
"Mmmmm that was so sexy."  
"You are so beautiful when you're happy, my Barbara."  
"Kiss me?"  
Poppaea smiled and soon kissed her. Barbara murred into the kiss. Poppaea smiled, gently caressing her way down from Barbara's neck to her breast. Barbara's breath hitched.   
"Okay sweetness?"  
"Yes...your touch always sends such chills through me…"  
"My love."

Poppaea murmured, kissing her tenderly. 

"My precious Barbara..."  
"My darling Poppaea…"

She stroked a hand over Poppaea's breasts. Poppaea purred softly at her, moving to caress and, just slightly, tease the other breast. 

"I love you, so much."  
"Then marry me..."  
"Are you sure, my sweet?"  
"Yes."

Barbara sighed happily.

"Let’s get married. But let's do it properly..."

She murred, caressing Poppaea's face.

"Let’s do it… as we are now. Let us exchange our vows naked in front of everyone...so they can see the beauty of the female form and our great love...and then once the vows are exchanged let us demonstrate that love...by consummating the marriage right there standing at the altar."   
Poppaea smiled, kissing her passionately. 

"As you wish, my darling."  
"When can we set a date?"

Barbara purred as her hands wandered over her fiancée’s body.   
"I'll talk to our temple carer tomorrow my darling."  
Barbara murred and kissed Poppaea. Poppaea smiled and kissed her back, moving to cup and caress Barbara's breasts. Barbara mewed and pressed her tongue into Poppaea's mouth, seeking to deepen the kiss. Poppaea smiled and deepened her kiss before she slid her hands lower, moving to cup and caress Barbara's clit. Barbara murred and moved one of her knees and pressed it into Poppaea. Poppaea mewled and sped her own fingers up. Barbara yelped and jammed her knee even more forcefully into Poppaea's clit. Poppaea mewled and sped up again. Barbara cried out as she came apart and pressed her knee in harder still. Poppaea soon came apart. The two lay entangled in the shade of the tree as they came down.


End file.
